


Soft

by NobodyOfficial



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Body Positivity, But mostly fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I've given newt the tum he deserves tbh, M/M, metaphorically and literally, soft, super short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyOfficial/pseuds/NobodyOfficial
Summary: Tumblr anon requested some body positivity and I wrote a load of really short stories. Here's one with Hermann and Newt in which Newt realises he's not thirty five anymore.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's super short!

"Hey Herm, you asleep?" Newt asked softly.

"You saw me get into bed five seconds ago, it is not biologically possible for me to have fallen asleep that quickly," Hermann replied, adjusting the covers to get comfortable as he had only got into bed five seconds prior.

"Don't talk biology to me man, you've only been doing it for, like, ten years and that's only because I wasn't around. Six PHDs right here, don't challenge me."

"I'll challenge whatever I please, that is how humans develop, after all."

"Well-" Newt prepared to embark upon a friendly, good-natured argument, but thought better of it. Then their night would be filled with a lot of passionate whispering, which would escalate to passionate proving-of-points in the lab and then they'd never get any sleep. After over twenty years of knowing each other they had finally, finally, learned how to walk away from a debate. "Never mind, not what I wanted to talk about." He sighed and shuffled closer to Hermann, who instinctively caressed his hair. "I'm forty five, dude."

Hermann was silent, obviously waiting for Newt to continue, but when he didn't he cautiously said, "Yes, that is correct."

"It's weird, is all. Last time I checked I was a thirty-five-year-old hardcore rockstar, now everything's different." He rolled onto his side to face Hermann. "You fell in love with me ten years ago man, I wouldn't be offended if you just wanted to take off right now."

Hermann's eyes widened in shock. "To think I could do that after all we've been through? Preposterous. And I didn't fall in love with you ten years ago, I - God I feel like such a cliché - I fell in love with you slowly, starting with the emails we exchanged and continuing indefinitely. There hasn't been a moment since we first met that I wasn't awfully busy falling in love with you."

"That's sweet dude," Newt was blushing profusely but thankfully it wasn't noticeable in the dark, "But I know you love my mind, it's sharp and cool." He stretched and rested his hands on his stomach, which was as soft as would be expected of a forty-five-year-old recovering biologist who was particularly fond of 'high-energy' foods. "My body is... not."

"And that's a problem?" Hermann wrapped a hand around Newt's waist to pull him closer and kissed his cheek.

"No, no, I don't know." Newt took Hermann's hand from his waist and held it in his own. "I like it. Feels like I'm getting better. And God knows I'm loving the open port. But I was a lean rockstar when I was younger, now I'm sort of getting some chub."

"Are you asking me if I mind the fact that you're gaining weight, Newton?" Hermann's tone was gentle, as it often was now when he spoke to Newt.

"I guess," Newt shrugged.

"Well firstly you're delusional if you don't think you've always been a little soft." He wrestled his hand from Newt's grip and placed it lightly on his stomach. "But you're also delusional if you don't think I adore it. All I want for you is happiness, and for some reason unknown to me sugary foods make you incredibly happy."

"'M not delusional," Newt hummed, soft smile on his face. "Hermann, man, you're the best."

"Yes, yes." Hermann rubbed his hand in a soothing motion across Newt's waist and he practically melted. "I love you, Newt. Now shut up so we can get some sleep."

"Some things never change, dude, never change." He made sure Hermann's arm was wrapped protectively around his waist before he settled down. "Love you too, Herms."

**Author's Note:**

> Ik Newt would have much bigger problems going on but jeez they've been through so much, let them relax! Let them be soft! Hmu @ itsalwayssunnyontelevision for... absolutely no reason, just if you feel like it.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
